


Meowsunderstandings

by kiarcheo



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beheaded Cousins, Cathy is too gay to function, F/F, Fluff, Good Cousin Anne Boleyn, Minor Catherine of Aragon/Anne Boleyn, Misunderstandings, Parrward, Pre-Relationship, background clevemour, i guess, no reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiarcheo/pseuds/kiarcheo
Summary: 'Oh.’ If Cathy could dig a hole in the floor and disappear, she would. ‘Ignore me, I swear that I’m usually not this much of an idiot.’‘We know.’ Jane reassures her.‘And even if you were, we wouldn’t mind...I mean, we love Anne anyway, don’t we?’
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Katherine Howard, Catherine of Aragon & Katherine Howard, Everyone & Everyone, Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Comments: 16
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my WIPs folder for at least 6 months if not more, but I decided it was time to dust it off because I didn't have the greatest week and I needed some levity.  
> Should have the second part ready and post it next weekend.

In Cathy’s defence, it was a totally understandable mistake. And she had not been alone in that. But, of course, as the one dating the subject of the misunderstanding, she is the one teased about it.

It all started at university, in class, where Cathy had ended up paired with Anna. It turned out that they actually got along quite well and became friends outside of lessons too. Which led to meeting Anna’s girlfriend, Jane, and then a relatively new friend of Jane’s, Catalina. And, because it’s a small world, to discover that they were old family friends. Catalina had recognised the surname and asked if she was a relative of Maud Green. Apparently Catalina had met Cathy when she was a baby…which obviously Cathy didn’t have any recollection of.

Anyway, they all hit it off.

As new friends, one of the first topics to be covered had been housing. Between complaints about housemates, landlords, buildings and neighbours, it always guarantees plenty of fodder for conversation.

And when Catalina, whom Jane called Lina and had shrugged when asked if they could call her that too, said, ‘I have a housemate, my Kat’, with a warm smile, well, forgive Cathy for thinking she was talking about an actual cat. Especially when the topic of pets came up and Lina said ‘Does my Kat count?’ with a laugh. ‘I mean, she is independent, obviously, but-’

Cathy remembers Jane and Anna sharing her own slightly confused expression because of course cats are pets, why should it not count??

It didn’t help that Lina would say stuff like:

‘Rain check? Kat is sick, has been throwing up all day so I want to keep an eye on her.’

or

send a voice message on the group chat that ended with ‘Sorry, have to go. I have a Kat on the table and I don’t know why.’

And then there was the time she was distracted and then admitted that she was worried because she didn’t remember if she had locked the door and she didn’t want anything to happen to her cat.

Or she would talk about cleaning and how often she has to vacuum. Because two girls in a house mean lots of hair too. And you know what? Cats can shed hair too! And Catalina would not be the first person to refer to pets as you would do to a person (or treat them as such)!

And she literally replied to the question ‘How did you get your cat?’ with ‘Well, she was living with…someone I knew. When she had to move, taking her along…was not really worth the trouble, all the documents and stuff. Especially since she would be coming back anyway. And it just made sense…we already knew each other and got along well. We could keep each other company. And me and Anne might have our disagreements, but she knows she can trust me with her Kitty.’

Or should Cathy talk about the texts? Despite what people might assume, Lina uses lots of emojis. So when texts such as ‘Movie night’ or ‘Girls’ day’ were paired with others like ‘Snuggling with 🐱’ or ‘Day in with 🐱’ … Well, forgive Cathy for thinking that Lina talking about her Kat was talking about an actual cat, as in an animal.

\---

‘Where is your cat? Hiding?’

Jane asks, looking around. It’s the first time Lina is having them over at her house – them being Anna, Cathy and herself – as usually it’s more convenient and easier for everyone to meet at places around or close to the campus.

‘She went out, but she should be back soon.’ Lina chuckles at the way they all seem eager to meet her. ‘You’ll meet her, don’t worry.’

They fell into an easy conversation, the topic forgotten until...

‘Cathy? Cathy?’ Catalina calls out. The girl in question has her cup half-way to her mouth – a couple of degrees more and she would be spilling the tea all over herself – and her eyes fixated towards the door.

Everyone turns around to see what is capturing Cathy’s attention.

‘Did Anne die?’ Catalina tilts her head as if to look for something behind a girl in basketball shorts and a sport bra, high ponytail with pink tips.

‘Almost.’ Another girl drags herself in. She drops on the floor. ‘Was it your plan all along?’ She wheezes out. ‘Why didn’t you tell me?’

‘I thought you knew…have you seen her?’ Catalina gestures to the girl still standing there, barely out of breath. ‘She is fit!’

‘I thought it was metabolism…I have a good one too.’

‘Good metabolism doesn’t give you abs like that.’

Cathy’s attempt to avoid looking at the exposed skin glistening with sweat fails completely when Lina mentions them. If the humming coming from the other girls is any indication, she is not the only one.

‘Come on, I’ll let you shower first.’

Anne moans, reaching up with grabby hands.

‘What? You want me to carry you?’

‘Are you saying you can’t?

‘Is it a challenge?’

‘If that’s what it takes…’ Anne shrugs from her spot on the floor, unrepentant.

The girl sighs but crouches down. It doesn’t seem to take too much effort for her to lift Anne in her arms and start walking, her hold confident and comfortable as if it had happened many times before.

‘Kat.’

‘Yeah?’ The girl turns around.

‘You can use my shower if you don’t want to wait.’

‘Thanks Cata, you’re the best!’ she smiles brightly at her before leaving the room, Anne in her arms.

‘That’s your Kat?’ 

Cathy hears Anna asking but after that, she honestly has no idea what the others talks about or even what she is thinking until the girls returns, Anne once again carried in Kat’s arms.

Kat gently puts her down on the armchair before leaving the room again. ‘Need anything from the kitchen?’

‘No, thanks!’ Catalina calls back, before addressing Anne. ‘You know, they say you should keep moving, this is only going to make the pain worse later on.’

‘That’s a problem for future me.’

‘I would apologize saying that she isn’t normally like this, but I’d be lying.’ Catalina turns towards her friends.

‘Hey!’ Anne protests as Kat comes back, sitting on her armchair’s armrest and passing her a glass of juice.

‘Thanks Kitty.’

Catalina is going through presentations when Cathy suddenly comes back to earth. ‘Wait, you’re Lina’s cat??’

‘Possibly?’ Kat replies, hesitant confusion in her voice, while Anna, Jane and Lina look at their friend weirdly. They probably already went over it. Oops!

‘I mean, it’s Katherine.’ The girl continues.

‘Me too!’ More odd looks.

‘But most people call me Kat. Or Kitty.’

‘I better be the only one calling you Kitty.’

‘And the overprotective one is Anne,’ Kat slings an arm around the other girl, ‘if she didn’t present herself.’

\---

‘Cathy? You alright?’ Jane asks as they walk towards the bus stop after leaving Catalina’s home. ‘You’ve been spacing out.'

‘Yeah.’ She nods. She hesitates, before blurting out. ‘Do you think they are dating?’

‘Who? Kat and Lina?’ Jane laughs.

‘No! Anne and Kat!’

‘I’m sorry, but am I the only one who thought that when Lina talked about her Kat she was talking about a cat, like, actual animal cat, meow?’ Anna interrupts them.

The look exchanged between Jane and Cathy gives her the answer. ‘So it wasn’t just me.’ Anna nods to herself, relieved.

‘Some things make more sense now,’ Cathy muses aloud, ‘like Lina not having her scarf because she gave it to her Kat.’

‘And some things don’t.’ Jane points out. ‘Kat on the table, anyone??’

‘The cat is on the table.’ Anna laughs. ‘Sorry.’ She can see her friends don’t understand why it’s funny to her. ‘When you learn English as a second language, that’s often one of the first sentences you learn.’

\---

‘How did you meet?’

They are all back at Catalina’s house, this time Anne and Kat joining them from the start.

‘We were frenemies.’

‘Oh?’

Anne’s answer doesn’t really explain much.

‘We dated the same guy.’ Catalina expands on it.

‘Henrat.’ Anne mutters darkly, before adding, ‘Not on purpose.’

‘Certainly not.’ Catalina scoffs.

‘He told me he was going to break up with her. That it was taking some time because they had been together for years and it was hard. And well, naïve mistake of thinking myself different or better…Spoiler alert, if someone cheats on someone with you for months, chances are they will cheat on you too, sooner or later.’

‘Oh.’ That was not the story Jane was expecting when she had asked.

‘Yep. So…soon after we officially get together, Henry is out every night, just sleeping around, like what the hell?!’ Anne looks around, as if seeking support from her audience. ‘So I thought if that's how it's gonna be, maybe I'll flirt with a guy or three just to make him jel. Henry finds out and he goes mental. He screams and shouts, like so judgemental.’ She rolls her eyes. ‘We were at a party and he was like "you damned witch”, which wow, talk about outdated, but anyway, I go “mate, just shut up, I wouldn't be such a bitch, if you could get it up”.’

‘It rhymed!’ Kat points out like she does every time Anne tells the story.

‘Is that what you said?’ Anna sounds impressed.

‘Yep. Everyone heard that too. He’s been wanting my head since.’ Anne shrugs. She didn’t regret it a bit. ‘And not in the sexy way.’

‘So it’s a “the enemy of my enemy is my friend” situation?’ Jane looks like she is trying to wrap her head around it. She isn’t sure she would be willing to be friend with someone she got cheated on with, doesn’t matter if they are not together anymore.

‘Not really. I didn’t want anything to do with her…or Henry. Until I saw him harassing a girl. Well, flirting according to him, but she looked so uncomfortable and so young. Especially compared to him.’

‘Yeah, I was 16.’ Kat pipes up.

‘So I shooed him away. Comfort the girl, who was pretty shaken. Have her call someone and wait with her…and who shows up?’

‘Me!’

‘Anne.’ Jane guesses correctly at the same time.

‘And that would have been the end, but Kat wanted to thank me and keep in touch and…it’s really hard to say no to her.’

‘Yeah. Especially when she gives you the KHoward look.’ Anne nods solemnly. It’s a patented weapon she has fallen victim of many many times.

‘Uhm? The what?’

‘Do it, Kitty.’

‘It’s not a party trick.’ Kat protests. But everyone is looking at her expectantly. She lets out a sigh. And she obliges the request.

‘AWW.’ Jane coos, while Anna nods. ‘I get it.’ 

Cathy is just speechless.

‘Yeah. And suddenly that scene in Shrek made sense.’ Catalina adds.

‘It didn’t before??’ Anne looks almost offended.

‘Well, I never had a cat before, how was I supposed to know?’ Catalina defends herself.

‘Wait!’ Cathy suddenly exclaims. ‘K?’

‘Yeah? Katherine, you know?’

'Oh.’ If Cathy could dig a hole in the floor and disappear, she would. ‘Ignore me, I swear that I’m usually not this much of an idiot.’

‘We know.’ Jane reassures her.

‘And even if you were, we wouldn’t mind...I mean, we love Anne anyway, don’t we?’

A betrayed gasp. ‘Catalina! You turned my Kitty against me??

Catalina is laughing so hard that she is crying. 'My Kat, I love you so much!’ She finally wheezes out.

Cathy is smart. She is! But apparently she turns into a complete simpleton in the presence of pretty girls...or more specifically of one pretty girl called Katherine Howard. Sure, she had fumbled in front of girls before, but never to this degree. An absolute and utter disaster.

‘Anyway,’ Catalina starts again after regaining her breath, ‘long story short, we kept in touch. It was not Kat’s fault what Anne did, anyway. And they were living together and when Anne had to move, it made sense for Kat to come and live with me.’

‘But now you’re back?’ Cathy’s question is completely disinterested, of course.

‘Soon permanently.’ Anne smiles at Kat, nudging her.

‘Where are you going to live?’ Anna asks the younger girl. ‘Are you going to move out or stay here?’

‘Oh, she is trying to win her back.’ Catalina nods towards Anne.

‘I never lost her.’ Anne retorts.

‘I’m not a prize to be won.’

‘I’d argue about that.’ Cathy mutters, getting an amused look from Anna, the only one who heard her.

Kat heaves a sigh. ‘I would suggest we could all live together, but I don’t think I can deal with this on a daily basis.’

\---

They hang out. It’s quite difficult to get everyone together, between classes and jobs and other commitments, but in smaller groups it’s easier and more common. That’s how Cathy finds herself at the pub with Anna and Anne, her and Anna celebrating having finished a big assignment and Anne joining because Kat and Catalina don’t particularly like going out drinking and she misses doing it.

Cathy has mixed feelings about Anne. Is she pretty? Yes. Is she smart? Yes. Is she funny? Yes. Does she hate her a little bit? Also yes. Is she going to get drunk while trying to keep up with her (and Anna, but her Teutonic constitution puts her on a whole other level)? Again, yes.

She pretty much checks out, lost in thoughts, until a shrill ‘Kitty’ brings her back to the present...and to Anne hanging from Kat’s neck, nuzzling into her. ‘You came!’

‘Of course, I did. You called.’ Kat says as if there has never been any other option.

Did Cathy mention that she hates Anne a bit?

‘Time to go home?’ Kat asks, while rubbing Anne’s back.

Anna raises an eyebrow at Anne, still wrapped around the newcomer, and then chances a look at Cathy, slumped on the table. ‘I think we better.’

‘Do you have a car?’

Anna shakes her head. ‘No, I planned to drink so...’

‘Good.’ Kat smiles at her. She is happy to play chauffeur if it means her friends are being safe and responsible. ‘Let’s get you all home.’

Anna helps Cathy to Kat’s car while the younger girl helps Anne.

‘Cathy, where-’ Kat looks at the rear-view mirror only to see that the girl is asleep. ‘Do you know where she lives?’ She asks Anna, the only one still awake.

‘I know she lives in a hall on campus, I might even remember which one, but no idea about the room, sorry.’

‘That’s okay. I’ll just take her home with us, then.’

‘Are you sure?’ Anna looks to the backseat, both girls dead to the world.

‘Yeah. I can carry Anne, I’m sure she won’t be much of a problem either.’

Kat drops off Anna and then drives home. Once she parks, she texts Catalina to open the door for her.

She picks up Anne and carries her home. ‘Can you stay at the door and keep an eye on the car?’ she asks Catalina before manoeuvring inside, careful not to bump into anything lest Anne wakes up. Few minutes later she comes back, goes to the car, and picks up Cathy.

‘Ahnghh.’

‘What?’ Catalina takes the car key Kat is holding with her teeth. ‘Say that again?’

‘I said hand because I wanted to drop the key in it.’ She adjusts her hold of Cathy. Not that she is heavier than Anne, but she has no qualms grabbing and holding Anne, and if she grazes her butt or her boobs, so be it. Cathy is a relatively new friend, and she is more conscious of any touch, no matter how accidental, that could make her uncomfortable (well, if she was awake to realise it, anyway). ‘Lock up for me, please?’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘We should do this again.’ 
> 
> ‘Sleep together?’

‘Kitty.’ A groan.

‘Kat.’ Another one.

Two pairs of eyes slam open. ‘You’re not her!’ Twin exclamations immediately follow.

Cathy quickly checks herself. She can’t think of anything worse than sleeping with Anne. Still dressed except for her shoes, thank God. She lets out a sigh of relief. Still not sure what happened though. How did she even end up in bed with Anne? Where is Kat? Actually…Where is she?

‘Good morning.’ Catalina greets them as they drag themselves to the kitchen. One question answered, at least. ‘Care to tell me what happened last night?’

‘We got drunk?’

‘No shit.’ Catalina snorts.

‘Kitty came to pick me up…and I don’t really remember anything else?’

Catalina now turns to Cathy, eyebrow raised. She has not known her for as long as she has known Anne, but she would have not take her for the type to get blackout drunk.

‘Yeah, I just remember Kat showing up and…possibly getting into a car?’

‘Well, both of you fell asleep in the car, so Kat carried you home.’

Cathy doesn’t know if she is more embarrassed or upset that she doesn’t remember it.

‘Where is she?’ Cathy asks. The least she can do is thank the girl.

‘Out for a run.’

‘Ugh.’ Anne groans, from her slumped position on the table.

‘Hey girls!’ Speak of the devil...

‘Ugh.’ This time is more a pained sound than a disgusted one. ‘Loud.’

Kat just lays a kiss on Anne’s head.

‘Where did you sleep? Wasn’t expecting to wake up with her up in my face.’ Anne grumbles.

'Not a pleasant experience for me either.’ Cathy mutters.

‘I get it, Anne’s morning breath is terrible.’

‘Hey!’ Anne protests, pouting even if Kat can’t see her, her back turned as she is pouring herself a glass of juice.

‘She slept with me.’ Catalina explains. ‘You might all be tiny, but three in a bed never end up well.’

‘If you can wait for me to have a shower, I’ll take you home.’ Kat addresses Cathy.

‘I don’t want to be a bother.'

‘Don’t worry, it’s no trouble at all.’

Cathy wishes she wasn’t so hangover so she could enjoy it. Or perhaps that’s better...she is sure that sober!her would freak out at the idea of sharing a ride with Kat, spending time alone with her, in close proximity...too much of an effort for hangover!her, who can just muster gratefulness for not having to brave public transportation to get back home.

\---

‘I know you don’t like going out for drinks but-’

‘It’s more than we don’t like what happens when we do.’ Catalina interrupts Jane. ‘What did you have in mind?’

'Ocean?’ Jane proposes.

‘We’re banned.’

‘Anne is banned.’ Catalina precises.

‘As if you weren’t seconds away from smashing a glass on his head too.’

‘What about this one?’ Anna turns her phone around to show them another possible location for their evening.

‘Nope.’

Anna brings up another page.

‘Eeh.’ Anne grimaces.

‘This too?’ Anna is baffled but she shakes it off, persevering in her search. She shows them another one.

‘Yep.’

And another one.

‘Not technically banned but I don’t think we’d be welcome.’

They finally manage to find a place.

‘I’m surprised this one allowed you in.’ Anna remarks as they are sitting down, half-joking and half-serious.

‘It’s new, they just opened.’ Jane comments, having been the one who found it.

‘This explains it.’

‘Don’t look at me like that!’ Anne protests. ‘Not my fault guys can’t understand the word no or how to keep their hands to themselves…and off Kitty.’

Understanding dawns on the others.

‘We’ll make sure not to leave her alone.’ Anna promises.

‘Not going to help. Last time I left her with Lina, and I came back to this guy asking them to prove Kitty is a lesbian by kissing. I decked him. I mean, imagine if my cousin had managed to kiss Lina first, before I ever did.’

‘Because _that_ was the problem?’ Catalina looks unimpressed.

‘And that he was an objectifying, sexist, misogynistic asshole.’ Anne adds.

‘Wait…you’re together?’

‘You’re cousins??’

‘Yes.’

‘No.’

‘Maybe.’

‘Yes, we’re cousin. Yes, they are seeing each other. Yes, they are exclusive. No, they haven’t had the talk yet.’ Kat sums it up, trying to clear the confusion evident on their friends’ faces.

‘If you plan to have that talk tonight, please tell me so I’ll make sure to vacate the house.’ she adds, seeing how they are looking at each other. ‘I have no intention to listen to my cousin and my sister slash mom friend getting it on.’

‘You can stay with me.’ Cathy blurts out. ‘I mean, it’s just a room, but-’

‘Trust me anything would be better than…’ she trails off with a grimace. ‘If you don’t mind...’

‘I really don’t.’

‘I bet you don’t.’ Anna mutters, while Jane shushes her.

‘Do you need clothes? Or, you know, to pass by the house to get anything?’ Catalina asks, feeling slightly guilty about effectively kicking her out of her own place for the night.

‘I’m sure she can borrow Cathy’s with no problems.’

‘Are you really talking about height?’ Kat stares at her cousin. ‘Really?’ Anne is even shorter.

‘If the shorts fit…’ Anne shrugs with a shit-eating grin.

If Cathy’s brain short-circuited at the suggestion of Kat wearing her clothes, the actual vision almost kills her, especially as she stretches her arms up, yawning, and a sliver of abs is revealed (Anne was mostly right...they are both pretty short, but Cathy more than Kat).

‘This is really soft and comfy.’

Cathy smiles at her. She sort of chose them on purpose for that exact reason.

‘I can sleep on the floor.’

‘Absolutely not! You’re a guest! I will.’

‘I’m not going to kick you out of your own bed.’ Kat counteracts.

They stare at each other, unwilling to relent.

‘We could...share?’ Cathy proposes. ‘If you don’t mind?’

‘You didn’t seem happy to wake up with Anne.’ Kat points out.

‘It was more about the person than the sleeping arrangement.’ Cathy admits, while scooting towards the wall. She pats the empty space on the bed she just freed. ‘Hop in.’

‘Okay.’ Kat sits down. ‘I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.’ Kat apologises once she gets under the duvet and lays down. ‘I’m just so used to sleep with her. Or Cata. That I didn’t really think twice about it. Like the fact that you don’t actually know Anne that well.’

‘Honestly I could have slept with the queen and not realise it...or remember it.’ Cathy reassures her. It was not that big of a problem. ‘Just wasn't expecting to wake up to that. Her.’

‘But if at any time you feel uncomfortable, you need to tell me.’ Kat’s sleepy voice breaks the silence. ‘It’s been a while, but I used to sleep on the floor a lot, I’m sure I won't have any problems doing it again for one night.’

Cathy has questions, but when she finally musters up the courage and turns to face Kat, the girl has her eyes closed, breath deepened already.

She thought she would have troubles falling asleep, not used to share her bed, and even less with someone she is crushing on, but before she knows it, Cathy is waking up half lying on Kat, the light filtering through the thick curtains announcing it’s morning already.

‘Sorry!’ She immediately rolls off.

‘Don’t worry.’ Kat chuckles. ‘Anne says that I’m a furnace.’ Not that her cousin needs to justify why she loves to cuddle with her. But the older girl tends to run cold, and when she is asleep, she is like a heat-seeking missile. Even when falling asleep on opposite ends of the couch, Kat will wake up with Anne wrapped around her.

Cathy turns on her side, head lying on her arm. ‘You know, I thought that Anne was-’

‘My sister?’ Kat interrupts her. ‘She is more a sister than a cousin. Although...does it make it weird if I also consider Cata like a big sister? Ugh.’ She shakes her head as to physically dispel the gross thought.

\---

‘You okay?’ Kat asks emerging from the ensuite bathroom Cathy had chivalrously let her use first.

Cathy is laying on her bed, face down. ‘Uhuh.’ It’s the reply, muffled by the pillow.

‘Really? I don’t think okay people usually try to suffocate themselves with a pillow.’

Cathy flops on her back not so gracefully. I mean, it can’t go any worse, can it?

‘Ever think about embarrassing stuff and just want to scream into your pillow?’

‘All the time.’

‘You? Please!’ Cathy snorts. ‘I can’t imagine you ever doing something embarrassing!’

For once Cathy blesses the lack of filter she seems to have around Kat because the other girl is flushing, a bashful smile on her lips.

‘You can ask Cata or Anne-’ Kat abruptly stops. ‘Wait. On a second thoughts...please don’t!’ No doubts they would be thrilled to share every single awkward moment they had ever witnessed or heard about.

‘Well, I better be going.’ Kat announces once Cathy had her turn in the bathroom.

‘You can stay.’ She blurts out. Nice going, Cathy! Way to sound desperate.

‘Don’t you have to finish that essay?’

‘Right!’ Cathy’s face falls. She does.

‘We should do this again.’

‘Sleep together?’ Back to cursing her lack of filter.

Both are blushing wildly, but Kat recovers first. ‘I meant hanging out just the two of us, but the sleepover was nice too. Give me your phone.’

Cathy hands it to her before turning and looking around the room to make sure Kat isn’t forgetting anything. ‘Call yourself so you have my number too. And call me when you get home.’

‘Yes ma’am.’ Kat teases.

Cathy is munching on a cereal bar while working on her essay when the call arrives…and she promptly chokes because Kat is smiling at her from the screen. Eyes crinkling, bare faced with no make-up, hair up in a messy bun…she is the most gorgeous girl she has ever seen. She has no idea how Kat managed to sneakily take a selfie and set it as contact photo, but she is grateful. And embarrassed when she has to call her back because she was so lost in contemplation of the picture that she didn’t pick up in time.

\---

‘Can we talk?’

Cathy looks up at Catalina. Her friend has a serious expression on, but she doesn’t seem angry or sad or upset. Just serious. Cathy can’t think of anything she’d want to speak to her about. ‘Sure?’

Catalina sits down. ‘You don’t like Anne?’

‘What?’ That was not what Cathy expected.

‘I get that she is an acquired taste,’ she is a lot...and usually it takes some time to fully appreciate it. ‘but you’re my friend and I’m dating her, and you like Kat-’

‘What?!’

‘And she absolutely adores her cousin,’ Catalina continues, ‘so if you don’t like her, it might make things a bit complicated.’

‘It’s not that I don’t like– how long have you known I like Kat?’

‘Pretty much since you kept asking “you’re Lina’s Kat??” when you first met her…and almost spilled your tea all over yourself because you were too busy ogling her.’ Catalina grins as Cathy shrinks down in her seat, as if trying to disappear, red faced. ‘But don’t think you’ll get away with avoiding the Anne question.’

Cathy has to decide. What is less embarrassing? Telling her friend that she thought her housemate was an actual cat? Or that she was jealous of her girlfriend because she thought she was dating her crush when instead she was her cousin?

**Author's Note:**

> Storytime: I was 2000 words deep into this when an atrocious doubt came to me…was Kat actually pronounced the same as cat?? English is a weird language and not my native one so I started to worry…did I just base my story on something that made no sense? Also (perhaps more important), had I butchered people’s names for years without knowing? As someone whose name is often mispronounced (well, in the UK at least, since it’s Italian), I felt really bad about that. So I asked a native-speaker friend and he said it sounds the same. So if he trolled me (he told me he wasn’t, but who knows) and Kat doesn’t sound as cat…I hope you enjoyed the story anyway (and let me know so I can get back at him!)


End file.
